


Day 8

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Eight, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I Tried, It Gets Worse, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: They decide to carry on – he does, she follows suit because she was the one to come up with this idea of video in the first place.





	Day 8

DAY 8: SKYPE SEX

.

It was late night, right after 2 in the morning – right after any decisions she'd make could be considered rational – and Emily Prentiss is irrevocably lonely. Maybe she should have attempted to sleep with more passion for the dull activity; maybe she should have finished that call even though the other end of the line seemed more than enthusiastic about speaking to her.

In the end, it's just a lot of what if's that she's not even sure whether she should consider it or not. They decide to carry on – he does, she follows suit because she was the one to come up with this idea of video in the first place. Giving the sound of her sentence a second thought, the brunette is finally able to understand his hesitation.

Strangely so, there was no absolute second intention to her request (alright, perhaps there was but this was unconscious of her). Although Emily is not surprised when her cheeks become warm, flushed, she's far away from shocked to watch an unusual red painting that region right about his buttoned-up's collar. She's intrigued, aroused.

It takes her a lot of courage – in the form of alcohol, that is – to slip a hand inside her jeggings. It also takes her much more of it to strip off of her garments to his very hungry eyes, to watch him swallow convulsively. And her ex-boss probably had some courage himself, because goddamn he gives her the view she's been craving for ever since she hit the call button.

And if Aaron Hotchner booked himself a plane ticket to London for his first break in ages, his ex-subordinate would discover such adventure only when her slender frame is already sandwiched between her front door and his suit clad erection.


End file.
